About Isogai Yuuma
by the dreamer for rain
Summary: Semi-AU. Demi untuk bersekolah, Isogai Yuuma rela membayar biaya sekolah dengan tubuhnya. Asa(sr)IsoAsa(jr)


Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak bersekolah.

Di masa seperti ini sekolah itu sudah menjadi segala-galanya. Suatu kewajiban yang tidak bisa sekenanya ditinggalkan. Mungkin banyak orang sukses tanpa perlu menempuh pendidikan formal.

Namun itu hanyalah keberuntungan yang belum tentu semua orang akan mendapatkan. Dan tetap saja, semua orang harus bersekolah demi mendapatkan pengakuan atas ilmu yang mereka dapat di selembar kertas.

Selembar kertas yang akan menentukan nasib hidup mereka. Dari itulah mereka mendapatkan pekerjaan, mendapatkan penghargaan, lalu mendapatkan uang untuk hidup.

—siapapun mau itu semua.

Karena itu, Isogai Yuuma akan melakukan segala-galanya untuk bersekolah. Tidak peduli apapun caranya.

.

"Aku bayar dengan tubuhku, _sensei_."

Wajah Isogai Yuuma menunduk dan menyembunyikan raut wajah dari mata tajam Koro-sensei. Poni rambut hitamnya itu menutupi manik mata coklat karamel Isogai. Gurita kuning yang menjabat sebagai wali kelas 3-E itu tidak bisa melihat ekspersi terpaut di wajah Isogai.

Lima kata dalam satu kalimat itu terasa mengambang dipikiran Koro-sensei.

Membayar dengan tubuhnya? Apa maksudnya? Apakah itu berarti selama ini Isogai memiliki masa lalu yang kelam, hingga menggunakan tubuhnya demi mendapatkan sepeser uang untuk bersekolah.

"Apakah itu benar, Isogai-kun?" Meskipun satu senyuman berseri Koro-sensei masih ada di wajahnya, Koro-sensei sama sekali tidak tersenyum—dalam hatinya. "Apa kau benar-benar menjual tubuhmu untuk bersekolah?"

Tidak ada marah terlukis di wajah Koro-sensei. Hanya getaran nada yang keluar dari mulut Koro-sensei terdengar marah, kecewa, dan sedih—tidak ada yang dominan. Tercampur aduk dan terdengar menyakitkan.

Yang dilakukan Isogai hanya menunduk. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab atau tidak. Namun keheningan diantara mereka, tidak membuat nyaman Isogai. Mau tak mau dia harus menjawabnya.

"Ya, sensei." Isogai makin menunduk. "Aku membayarnya dengan tubuhku."

Dan saat itulah, untuk pertama kalinya Koro-sensei tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

.

.

.

 **Fanfiction**

 **Assasination Classroom own by Yuusei Matsui**

 **.**

 **[ About Isogai Yuuma ]**

 **Rated T+**

 **.**

Asano (sr) — Isogai — Asano (jr)

.

.

.

Hidup di keluarga serba kurang sebetulnya bukanlah keinginan Isogai Yuuma. Tapi itu adalah takdir yang digariskan Tuhan padanya.

Ketika kecil, ayahnya meninggal dunia karena penyakit Hepatoma—kanker hati. Ibunya bukanlah wanita perkerja, hanya lulusan SMA dari desa dan akhirnya membangun kedai kecil untuk nafkahi keluarganya. Sedangkan Isogai memiliki dua adik kembar yang masih belia, membutuhkan banyak biaya untuk mereka tumbuh besar.

Karena itu, Isogai mulai belajar untuk menghidupi keluarganya. Menjadi tulang punggung keluarganya itu. Meski masih seorang pelajar SMP, setidaknya Isogai bisa berkerja sambilan membantu ibunya yang hanya membuka kedai kecil di rumahnya itu.

Semuanya baik-baik saja.

Namun itu hanya bersifat sementara. Saat Isogai baru menginjak hari pertamanya kelas dua, kedua adiknya mengalami kecelakaan dan mengakibatkan pendarahan pada otaknya. Dana operasi sangat besar, bahkan asuransinya belum mencukupi untuk membayar itu semua.

Dan saat itulah, Isogai Yuuma bertemu dengan pria tampan yang menjadi penolongnya.

Pria bergestur tegap itu datang ke kediaman sederhana Isogai. Mengetuk pintu rumahnya dan menawarkan segala bantuannya yang dia punya.

Namun pria itu bukanlah pria tanpa pamrih seperti kisah-kisah pengantar tidur. Dibalik ringan tangannya, pria itu menuntut bayaran atas bantuannya. Namun bukanlah bayaran berupa materi yang setimpal. Pria itu menginginkan Isogai Yuuma segala-galanya.

Demi adiknya, Isogai menyerahkan segala-gala yang dimilikinya. Entah itu kebebasanya direngut ataupun harga diri tubuhnya. Isogai rela. Asalkan kedua adiknya sembuh.

Sejak saat itu, hidup Isogai Yuuma milik pria itu. Dia menjual tubuhnya kepada pria itu, untuk adiknya.

Omong-omong, pria itu adalah Asano Gakuhou, kepala sekolahnya.

.

Konteks 'menjual tubuh' terdengar sangatlah rendah di telinga masyarakat.

Ya, menjual tubuh artinya seperti harus menyerahkan harga diri dan martabat seseorang untuk dijamah hanya demi sepeser uang. Mereka memoles tubuhnya sedemikian rupa demi menarik perhatian. Mereka terpajang seperti boneka antik, lalu setelah dipakai mereka pasti akan dibuang, dan terpandang rendah dimata siapapun.

Sebetulnya mereka menangis dalam hatinya. Mereka tidak mengingikan itu semua. Hati mereka teriris ketika seseorang menyentuh tubuhnya. Menjamah dirinya hanya dengan nafsu belaka. Sepeser uang yang mereka harapkan sama sekalit tidak akan mengembalikan harga dirinya.

Tapi kalau boleh jujur, sebetulnya Isogai Yuuma tidak menyesal untuk menjual tubuhnya. Apalagi yang beli adalah Asano Gakuhou.

Memang Asano Gakuhou itu menyebalkan bukan main. Tapi seenggaknya majikannya itu ganteng. Karena itu, tidak ada setitik penyesalan di raut wajah Isogai ketika memberikan tubuhnya ke Gakuhou.

Ya, karena konteks 'menjual tubuh' bagi Asano Gakuhou bukanlah pekerjaan rendahan yang dideskripsikan diatas.

Menjual tubuh sama dengan menjual harga diri. Menjual harga diri sama dengan menjadi seorang babu. Kira-kira begitulah persamaan kata di kamus Asano Gakuhou.

—singkat cerita, Isogai Yuuma menjual tubuhnya untuk menjadi babu di rumah Asano Gakuho.

Bahasa halusnya, menjadi pembantu rumah tangga di rumah Asano.

Percayalah. Isogai Yuuma itu masih perjaka, meskipun tinggal bersama dua laki-laki tampan berstatus jomblo.

.

.

.

.

.

"Waow. Rumahnya cakep sekali."

Dibandingkan memuji, Isogai Yuuma lebih menghina dengan frasa lebih halus. Tak lupa senyuman sebagai ikemen untuk meyakinkan 'pujian'-nya itu.

Begitu membuka pintu rumah keluarga Asano, Isogai langsung disuguhkan pemandangan semerawut dihadapannya. Kapal pecah, kandang babi, pasca badai, perang ayah-anak yang hampir menyerempet ke pembunuhan—entah mana yang cocok untuk mendeskripskan kondisi rumah Asano sekarang ini.

Isogai tersenyum kalem. Namanya juga ayah-anak keluarga Asano lagi main kucing-kucingan.

—kalau tidak berantakan seperti ini, maka itu suatu keajaiban.

Buku-buku tebal berserakan bergelimang dimana-mana. Tumpukan kaleng bekas dan bungkus makanan ringan juga ikut meramaikan lantai yang terbuat dari papan kayu berjejer. Kawanan baju dari jas mewah sampai piyama mengunung dan berserakan. Dan sejak kapan kaos kaki yang baunya sudah mengerikan mengantung diatas televisi?

Waow ada celana dalam berwarna oranye (Isogai tidak mau menyebutkan itu punya siapa) tergeletak manis dihadapannya.

Padahal Isogai baru pergi dari rumah ini selama tiga hari; untuk melaksanakan misi pembunuhan Koro-sensei. Tahu-tahu saja sudah seperti ini.

Sekarang Isogai paham kenapa Asano Gakuhou seperti iblis ataupun Gakushuu gampang durhaka sama ayahnya. Dibandingkan disebut rumah, Isogai lebih setuju tempat ini adalah sarang mahluk jejadian.

"Kayaknya bakal mustahil aku minta cuti liburan musim panas."

Menghela nafas panjang, akhirnya Isogai menggulung kemejanya hingga diatas lengannya. Untungnya hari ini Isogai bisa pulang lebih cepat, dia bisa ber- _maso_ dengan rumah Asano sekarang. Lalu minta uang jajan tambahan ke Tuan Besar—Isogai juga tidak mau kerja rodinya hanya dibalas kata terima kasih saja.

"Tapi kalau mau berantakan, seenggaknya normal dikit dong..."

Isogai langsung _illfeel_ begitu masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci baju-baju majikannya itu.

Aquarium lipan peliharaan Gakushuu tergeletak begitu saja di atas toilet, entah itu maksudnya apa. Dan sejak kapan enam ubur-ubur yang ada di ruang direktur di sekolahnya berenang dengan indah di _bathtube_.

Dasar majikannya itu. Kalau memang ingin main bersama hewan peliharaannya diberesin juga dong!

Isogai mendesah pelan. Yah, beginilah nasib jadi pembantu keluarga Asano. Hampir semua pembantu yang dipesan Gakuhou langsung mengundurkan diri di hari pertama. Mana ada orang yang sanggup membersihkan ini setiap hari. Belum kelakuan lagi mereka berdua menuntut _perfect_ dan menyebalkan.

Bisa dikatakan hanya Isogai yang masih bertahan setengah tahun lebih dengan mereka, meski hutangnya sudah lunas.

Alasan Isogai bertahan simpel; gajinya besar dan seenggaknya majikan ganteng.

Selagi mereka ganteng, Isogai memakluminya. Mereka juga orang-orang sibuk bak seorang presiden, mana mungkin sempat beres-beres. Saking tidak sempat, tahu-tahu saja rumah mereka berubah jadi kapal pecah seperti ini.

"Mereka ganteng." Isogai berusaha berpikir positif sambil mengangkat ubur-ubur. "Mereka ganteng, makanya rumahnya berantakan."

Entah apa hubungan antara orang ganteng dengan rumah berantakan, Isogai tetap melanjutkan bersih-bersih rumah tanpa protes.

.

.

.

.

.

Dulu ibunya pernah bercerita; menjadi pembantu rumah tangga itu ada suka-dukanya.

Terutama ketika majikannya memiliki anak. Biasanya pembantu rumah tangga _single_ akan turun tangan merawat anak majikannya. Dan rasanya seperti memiliki anak sendiri.

Apalagi merawat anak kecil. Bermain-main bersama. Mengajarinya memasak di dapur. Atau kadang-kadang menjadi tempat curhat.

Tahu-tahu saja, ada ikatan khusus tercipta diantara anak majikannya dan seorang pembantu. Tak sedikit cerita romansa mengangkat kisah pembantu dan anak majikannya.

—ah, seandainya saja kehidupan Isogai menjadi pembantu rumah tangga semanis itu...

.

Kalau misalnya Isogai Yuuma akan masuk ke jurusan psikolog di Universitas Tokyo, dia pasti akan membuat judul skripsi seperti ini; ' _Pengaruh Pola Hidup dan Lingkungan Asano Gakushuu Terhadap Kinerja Otak Aliennya_ '.

Sudah pasti, Isogai Yuuma akan mendapatkan nilai A. Kalau perlu, sekalian penghargaan Nobel diberikannya.

Bukannya melebihkan-lebihkan, tapi serius, Isogai sangat penasaran bagaimana isi otak anak majikannya itu berkerja. Kalau perlu, Isogai bakal bedah otak anak majikannya, mengecek ada yang salah atau tidak. Justru Isogai khawatir, siapa tahu ada yang belum benar dan harus dibenarkan.

Ya, siapa tahu...

.

 _Prang!_

 _Gubrak!_

 _DUAARRR!_

Isogai (yang sedang memotong rumput halaman belakang) terperanjat kaget dan hampir saja memotong bunga kesayangan Tuan Besar. Asal suara kerusuhan mengerikan itu dari dapur. Kemungkinan ada benda pecah, benda jatuh, dan entah apa itu meledak di dapur.

Ah ya, Tuan Muda sedang berada di dapur.

"Tuan Mudaaa!"

—selanjutnya Isogai langsung tancap gas menuju dapur. Sambil membawa gunting rumput, buat jaga-jaga.

Ah, hampir saja Isogai menjebol pintu belakang rumah Asano dengan kecepatan super tinggi, kalau saja pintu halaman belakangnya tidak ditutup.

Mata Isogai langsung terbelalak begitu melihat ruang dapur yang sudah berubah jadi kapal pecah, kadang babi, atau frasa apapun yang menggambarkan ruangan ini.

Kondisi dapur sudah dikategorikan mengerikan. Beberapa piring sudah pecah dan berceceran di lantai. Pisau tertancap di meja makan. Seharusnya debu sudah steril dari dapur sekarang membentuk koloni untuk menempati dapur.

Astaga, sebetulnya apa yang sudah terjadi...

Ini namanya tambah kerjaan Isogai beres-beres lagi!

Si tersangka utama atas kejadian itu menyembulkan kepalanya dibalik kerusuhan dapur ini. Masker yang digunakan sudah melorot ke dagu. Sekujur tubuhnya ikut menjadi tempat tinggal baru koloni debu dan bakteri sebangsanya. Dia bangkit sambil membersihkan debu di tubuhnya.

Senyuman tak berdosa di wajahnya hampir saja membuat Isogai melempar gunting rumputnya.

"Tuan Mudaa..." Isogai menghela nafas pasrah. Kalau seperti ini mau tak mau dia harus beres-beres dapur. "Bisa tolong kau jelaskan ini?"

Seperti nada menuntut keluar dari mulut pembantunya, tapi Tuan Muda—Asano Gakushuu—tidak memperdulikannya. "Ah, aku coba masak pakai granat dan bom plastik. Yah... hasilnya seperti ini." Asano melirik ke arah panci. "Ahhh... masakanku jadi gosong."

Isogai tersenyum kalem begitu melihat muka polos Gakushuu. Dia mengelus kepalanya yang pening mendadak. Darimana ide juga memasak pakai bom begitu... dan mana ada makanan enggak gosong kalau dimasak pakai bom. Yang ada juga dapur bakal meledak!

 _Kalau begitu kenapa enggak sekalian kena kepala Gakushuu gitu, biar sekalian otaknya benar dikit_.

Ya, kalau Asano Gakushuu yang melakukannya, Isogai paham betul kok. Sungguh, justru keajaiban kalau misalnya Gakushuu tidak menemukan ide-ide menarik yang patut (tidak) dicoba. Terutama ketika berkerja sama dengan bos preman sekolahnya, Akabane Karma. Isogai masih ingat hari itu; otak alien jingga ketemu otak alien merah sama dengan labotarium kima meledak.

Kadang memang bagus punya anak pintar. Tapi kalau pintarnya kayak Gakushuu, Isogai amit-amit punya anak seperti dia. Bisa-bisa gajinya habis hanya karena meladeni keisengan skala kehancuran ala Asano Gakushuu.

Tapi dibalik itu semua, sesungguhnya Asano Gakushuu itu adalah menantu idaman. Sudah bisa mengelola salah satu anak perusahaan ayahnya, pintar, ganteng, dan kaya.

Selagi otak Gakushuu sudah benar sedikit, Isogai pasti sudah memasukan nama Asano Gakushuu masuk ke daftar calon istrinya nanti—eh, suami.

"Untung Tuan Muda ganteng, jadi saya memaklumi lagi."

Yah, Isogai berpikir positif saja. Setidaknya ini belum seberapa saat Gakushuu ingin memberikan kejutan untuk ayahnya; setengah rumahnya meledak karena hadiah dari Gakushuu—Gakuhou malah jadi jantungan.

Sekali lagi... berpikir positif.

"Karena ini ulah Tuan Muda..." Isogai menarik nafasnya. "Jadi Tuan Muda harus bertanggung jawab—bantu aku beres-beres."

"Ayahku memperkerjaan pembantu itu untuk beres-beres," Gakushuu membangkang dengan nada aksen yang merendahkan. "Jadi kau yang beres-beres. Kaki-tangan masih berfungsi kan?"

Ah, penolakan yang manis. Isogai ikut tersenyum manis, tapi tak sudi menurutinya.

"Ah, Tuan Muda sangat pengertian. Daripada Tuan Muda memikirkan tubuh saya yang rentan ini, kenapa Tuan Muda tidak memikirkan otak Tuan Muda sendiri? Sudah beres atau belum... siapa tahu sekrupnya ada yang longgar."

Wah, pembantunya sekarang melawan. Gakushuu tersenyum takjub. "Ah, pembantuku ini mengkhawatirkan majikannya, baik sekali. Sayangnya, otakku ini sangat jenius—tidak ada satupun yang rusak."

 _Ya, jenius untuk menghancurkan barang_. "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kejeniusan Tuan Muda dipakai seseuatu yang bermanfaat. Seperti... membereskan kekacauan yang Tuan Muda buat?"

"Maafkan aku Isogai-kun, otakku sepertinya dibuang percuma jika hanya sekedar membereskan seperti itu." _Maaf ya, Isogai. Aku tidak akan termakan pujian murahan itu_.

'Tapi... Tuan Muda sangat jenius." Isogai pantang menyerah. "Karena itu, mungkin kejeniusan Tuan Muda jauh lebih berguna untuk hal seperti ini, dibandingkan saya"

"Kalau begitu, seharusnya Isogai yang beres-beres. Biar makin pintar sepertiku ini."

 _Sialan, salah kata!_ "Ah, IQ saya sudah lumayan tinggi. Jadi saya rasa tidak perlu ditambah, nanti kasihan Tuan Muda harus membalap kejeniusan saya..."

"Dunia itu penuh persaingan, Isogai-kun. Orang manis sepertimu itu hanya menjadi sasaran empuk untuk dimakan." _Kau salah memilih lawan Isogai. Aku sudah terbisa dengan hal seperti ini_.

"Aduh, Tuan Muda, manis saya bikin diabetes. Bahaya kalau dimakan." _Aku tidak boleh menyerah. Gakushuu harus beres-beres! Go, Isogai!_ "Jadi, Tuan Muda akan membantu saya?"

"Kalau aku membantumu sekalipun percuma saja." Selanjutnya, Gakushu tersenyum penuh kebanggaan. "Aku ini tidak pernah melakukan perkerjaan rendahan seperti ini. Semuanya kuserahkan ke pelayanku."

Kok malah bangga sih...

"Nah, karena Tuan Muda belum berpengalaman, mungkin ini akan menambah pengalaman Anda." bujuk Isogai dengan senyuman bak seorang ikemen. Biasanya dengan senyuman ini, tidak ada satupun orang yang akan menolaknya.

Namun sayangnya efek itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi bagi Asano Gakushuu. "Nggak, makasih. Otakku udah kenyang kok." Lalu Gakushuu mulai acara tebar pesona. "Isogai, kau makin ganteng kalau beres-beresin loh. Terutama pakai baju _maid_ kayak anak perempuan. Makin manis enggak bikin diabetes. Murah lagi!"

Entah Asano Gakushuu menyimpannya dimana, tahu-tahu saja baju _maid_ wanita sudah di ada tangannya. Ah, rok mini yang berkibrar dan telinga kucing sebagai pelengkap.

Yang ada Isogai malah _illfeel_.

 _Bilang aja enggak mau beres-beres!_

.

Jika Isogai benar-benar masuk ke jurusan psikolog, maka seperti inilah yang akan ditulis Isogai di lembar skripsinya nanti;

Judul Penelitian: _Pengaruh Pola Hidup dan Lingkungan Asano Gakushuu Terhadap Kinerja Otak Aliennya_

Perumusan masalah: Bagaimana cara mengalahkan Asano Gakushuu agar mau beres-beres rumah?

Aragumen utama: Kemampuan bicara seorang pembantu memang harus ditingkatkan demi majikannya tidak sekenanya berantakin rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

Jadi pembantu rumah tangga _full-time_ itu susah-gampang.

Terutama kalau tuan besarnya adalah Asano Gakuhou. Serius, rasanya seperti kerja rodi. Isogai sangat mengakuinya.

Tidak. Bukan perkerjaan rodi seperti saat penjajahan bangsa Jepang terhadap Indonesia yang dimaksud. Sampai sekarang, Isogai masih sehat walfiat. Dia tidak kurus, malah tambah gemuk berkat empat sehat lima sempurna yang diberikan Gakuhou. Gajinya juga cukup menghidupi keluarganya, malah lebih. Tak lupa uang jajan dan tunjangan hari rayanya.

Kalau boleh jujur, dari segi fisik, Isogai sangat beruntung sekali.

Yah, meski begitu, tetap saja setiap perkerjaan pastinya ada kekurangan dan kelebihan. Kembali ke soal kerja rodi Isogai; lebih tepatnya kerja rodi perasaan

.

Berkerja di keluarga Asano pasti akan mendapatkan fasilitas semaksimal mungkin untuk memudahkan pekerjaan.

Termasuk _handphone_. Isogai mendapatkan _handphone_ keluaran terbaru—jauh lebih canggih dibandingkan milik sohibnya, Maehara.

Berkat _handphone_ inilah semuanya menjadi lebih mudah. Isogai tidak perlu membuka buku resep tebal-tebal hanya untuk memasak, cukup membuka _e-book_ atau _website_ masak-memasak terkenal untuk melihat resep makanan enak.

Majikannya tinggal mengirim pesan jika ingin Isogai melakukan sesuatu. Isogai juga tinggal mengirim pesan perihal kabar rumah hari ini tanpa majikannya.

—dan berkat _handphone_ inilah awal pekerjaan rodi seorang Isogai Yuuma

.

 _Piip, piip, piip_.

Saat istirahat siang, _handphone_ berlayar _touchscreen_ itu berkedip berkali-kali diatas meja Isogai. Pesan dari Gakuhou masuk, sama seperti biasanya.

Buru-buru Isogai membukanya, membacanya lalu membalasnya dengan cepat. Dalam hitungan detik, Isogai langsung menutup _handphone_ -nya.

Maehara, sohibnya yang menemaninya makan siang, terperangah; "Cepat banget balas pesannya."

"Lebih cepat, lebih baik." Isogai terus melanjutkan makan siangnya. "Ayolah, itu cuma pesan biasa."

Maehara menggembungkan pipinya. "Itu pesan kesepuluh, okay," kata Maehara selidik. "Aku penasaran ngapain majikannya kurang kerjaan sms-an dengan pembantunya."

"I-itu bukan apa-apa!" sanggah Isogai, tapi mukanya bersemu merah. Maehara terus menatapnya dengan penuh selidik. "Sungguh, Maehara-kun... itu benar-benar pe—"

 _Piip, piip, piip_. _Handphone_ -nya kembali bergetar. Satu pesan dari Asano Gakuhou masuk ke _handphone_ Isogai. Lagi.

Sebelum Isogai sempat mengambil _handphone_ -nya, Maehara langsung menyambar _handphone_ itu. Tidak peduli Isogai berusaha mengambil _handphone_ -nya dengan pipinya bersemu merah, Maehara langsung membuka pesan Asano Gakuhou.

Oh, _well_ , lebih tepatnya ruang _chat_ antara Isogai dan kepala Direktur.

.

 **Tuan Besar:** Halo, Isogai Yuuma, kau sudah makan?

 **Isogai Yuuma:** Saya sedang makan. Bagaimana dengan anda?

 **Tuan Besar:** Sama denganmu, aku lagi makan

 **Tuan Besar:** Bentomu enak sekali, sayang.

.

Maehara senyam-senyum sendiri. Ini kenapa Gakuhou pakai acara sayang-sayangan?

Mungkin untuk memperat hubungan majikan-pembantu. Maehara berpikir positif.

.

 **Isogai Yuuma:** Saya senang kalau Tuan Besar suka dengan masakan saya

 **Tuan Besar:** Masakanmu mengingatkanku dengan mendiang istriku. Kau benar-benar jenius memasak.

 **Isogai Yuuma:** Anda bisa saja.

 **Isogai Yuuma:** Saya hanya ikut-ikutan resep doang kok.

 **Tuan Besar:** Tetap saja, masakanmu itu menjadi penghiburku di kala lembur kerja.

 **Isogai Yuuma:** Tuan Besar! Saya jadi malu!

 **Tuan Besar:** Aku malah ingin melihat wajahmu.

 **Tuang Besar:** Aku sangat rindu denganmu.

 **Isogai Yuuma:** Tapi nanti kita kan ketemu lagi...

 **Tuan Besar:** Ah ya, kau benar. Aku menunggu servis malammu, sayang.

.

"Karena Tuan Besar tidak punya istri dan teman, makanya dia nge- _chat_ aku mulu..." Isogai malah menitikan air matanya. "Kalau aku enggak bales, gajiku bakal dipotong. Mana sudi gajiku dipotong setelah kerja rodi beresin rumah mereka..."

Maehara _facepalm_.

Servis malam? Panggilan sayang?

Sebenarnya Isogai itu pembantu macam apa sih?!

.

.

.

.

.

Servis malam.

Rasanya terdengar ambigu di telinga Isogai Yuuma. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Tuan Besar memintanya. Dia akan melakukan servis malam dengan Tuan Besar, di tengah bulan mengantung di langit—tengah malam ketika Gakushuu tengah terlelap

Duduk termenung di pinggir ranjang besar Gakuhou, Isogai mengedarkan pandangannya ke kamar ini. Satu-satunya pencahayaannya hanyalah lampu pijar yang remang-remang. Semerbak aroma terapi yang memabukan diatur sedemikian rupa, agar menenangkan siapapun yang mencium aroma itu.

"Bajumu sangat cocok."

Isogai terperanjat begitu suara seseorang masuk ke gendang telinganya. Asano Gakuhou sudah masuk ke kamarnya. Sepertinya Gakuhou baru saja pulang dari rapat pentingnya di hotel bintang lima. Aroma keringatnya dan parfum _mint -_ nya menyatu menjadi satu, dan membuat Isogai bersemu merah begitu menciumnya.

Duduk disamping Isogai, Gakuhou melepaskan jas mahal yang menyentel di tubuhnya. "Bagaimana dengan Gakushuu-kun?"

"Dia sudah tidur, Tuan."

Gakuhou mengangguk. Lalu Isogai melepaskan inisiatif kancing kemeja Gakuhou yang bertautan di tubuh besarnya. "Sudah lama sekali kita tidak lakukan bersama," kata Gakuhou sambil menarik Isogai menarik ke pangkuannya.

"Ya." Isogai tersenyum tipis. Semua kancing baju Asano Gakuhou sudah terlepas. "Kalau tidak salah, yang terakhir satu minggu yang lalu—apa itu disebut lama?"

"Ya, begitulah." Gakuhou membelai pipi Isogai pelan. Ah, sentuhan Gakuhou membuat pipi Isogai bersemu merah. "Aku rindu sentuhanmu."

Sejurus kemudian, Gakuhou menarik Isogai lebih dekat. Tubuh mereka akhirnya terhempas di kasur empuk Gakuhou. Sekarang, Isogai berada di atas Gakuhou. Tangannya yang semula mempertahankan keseimbangan tubuhnya, malah terlihat mengunci Gakuhou agar tidak pergi kemanar-mana.

Astaga... kenapa Tuan Besar begitu sangat menggoda?! Sialan, senyumannya itu benar-benar membuat jantung Isogai berdetak tak karuan.

Lalu Gakuhou berbisik padanya, dengan nada yang aneh—agak seduktif dan menggoda.

"Puaskan aku malam ini, Isogai Yuuma."

.

.

.

"Akkhh! Kau benar-benar kuat sekali Isogai."

"Bukankah Tuan Besar sangat menikmatinya?" tanya Isogai tenang. Lalu kembali melancarkan jurus-jurus andalannya untuk membuat Gakuhou terasa nikmat.

Wajah Gakuhou seperti menahan rasa sakit. Namun dia berusaha ditahan. Setelah rasa sakit ini, dia pasti bisa merasakan rasa nyaman yang tak tergantikan. Lagipula, rasa sakit ini terasa sangat nikmat. Terutama dengan tangan Isogai Yuuma yang sangat lihai dalam urusan seperti ini.

Ah, sampai kapan Isogai akan terus memanjakan tubuhnya seperti ini. Setiap sentuhan Isogai membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti merasa puas.

Tidak sia-sia Gakuhou membeli tubuh Isogai Yuuma.

"Tuan Besar pasti telah berkerja keras."

 _Bahkan kata-katanya yang keluar sangat menenangkan hatinya._

"Akkhh! Pelan-pelan!"

"Iya, iya. Rasakan nikmatnya... Tuan Besar." Isogai terkekeh pelan. Lalu Isogai melihat hasil karyanya di punggung Gakuhou. "Ck, ck, ck, sepertinya Anda masuk angin."

"Begitulah orang tua, enggak kuat di dekat AC terus," kata Gakuhou sambil menghela nafasnya. "Lanjutin kerokinya, tapi pelan-pelan. Koin Jepang itu sakit banget kalau pake buat kerokan.'

"Baik, Tuan Besar."

"Sekalian punggungku dipijetin. Kayaknya punggungku encok."

Isogai mengangguk dan melanjutkan acara pijatan malam spesial untuk Gakuhou

.

Servis malam memang terdengar ambigu di telinga siapapun.

Tapi jika bicara soal hubungan Asano Gakuhou dengan Isogai Yuuma; itu hanya sekedar pijatan penghilang rasa lelah. Kenapa harus malam? Gakuhou ingin tampil prima di depan putranya. Enggak lucu kalau nantinya ketahuan Gakuhou itu sudah orangtua yang butuh dipijet.

Percayalah, apapun yang terjad di rumah Asano; Isogai itu masih perjaka.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah sejak kapan Isogai sangat suka duduk termenung dengan hewan peliharaan kedua majikannya itu.

Isogai memeluk aquarium lipannya. Aquarium ubur-ubur juga menemaninya duduk santai sambil meratapi bulan sabit yang mengantung di langit.

Hari sudah malam. Semuanya sudah tidur

"Sebentar lagi genap satu tahun aku disini..."

Isogai terkekeh pelan. Entah kenapa keluarga Asano sudah menjadi keluarganya sendiri. Semua tingkah aneh dari kedua Asano itu sudah Isogai biasa hadapi. Mungkin Isogai adalah satu-satunya yang bertahan lama dengan mereka.

Kenangan mereka sudah tidak bisa digantikan.

Setiap hari memasak untuk mereka, memastikan gizi nutrisi mereka terpenuhi untuk menghadapi hari.

Kadang-kadang juga Isogai harus memarahi Gakushuu yang mudahnya menghancurkan rumah.

Pesan-pesan Gakuhou yang kesepian harus Isogai balas.

Ketika Gakushuu sakit, hanya dirinya yang merawatnya. Yah, Gakuhou sangat sibuk sampai tidak bisa merawat putranya.

Membuatkan bekal. Membereskan rumah. Memastikan mereka benar-benar makan tepat waktu. Menjaga mereka sampai terlelap di kasur masing-masing.

—mendekap mereka dengan penuh cinta.

"Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir... Itu kan perkerjaan seorang ibu."

.

Sekarang Isogai gagal paham dengan status perkerjaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

—End—

.

.

.

.

.

Engga tahu kenapa dapet ide ini. Lagi bersemedi di kamar mandi, terus entah kenapa penasaran bagaimana caranya Isogai dapat uang untuk bersekolah... tahu-tahu saja dapat beginian. Yaudah, ide sayang dibuang... tulislah~

Maaf ya, kalau misalnya enggak nyambung, gaje, typo dan sebangsanya. Belakangan ini aku lagi kesulitan menulis dan sibuk dunia nyata, makanya... aku coba paksain biar engga jadi WB. Repot kalau udah WB, susah ilanginnya. :"D

Oiya, jika ada kritik sarannya monggo. Akhir kata, terima kasih telah membaca fic sederhana ini.

Salam hangat,

.

the dreamer for rain


End file.
